JUST US FOUR
by Courtney Elyse
Summary: This is set when all four are all living together in the manor and are all teenagers trying to please the heavens, Gram's and themselves.
1. Notes

STORY: "Just Us Four"  
  
A/N: I have another story on this site as well called "Let it be" This story is about all four girls when they are teenagers living in the manor with Gram's, Paige is still only a half sister to the other three girls though. Here goes please read and review! Thanks.  
  
Also the four girls all know about there powers and are finding it hard being a teenager and being a charmed one and pleasing Gram's at all the same time. 


	2. chapter one

A/N: Okay here is the first chapter, hope you like it! Thanks. By the way Victor also lives with them all, he never really ran out on them, he came back, after the whole Sam thing.  
  
"HUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRY UP!!!!!!!!! WOULD YOU ALREADY!!" Paige yelled from the bottom of the steps.  
  
"OKAY! You don't have to talk to me like that you know!" Prue says walking down the steps with a bag over her shoulder and make up in her hands.  
  
Piper was standing next to Paige and just rolled her eyes at the look of Prue.  
  
"Well ya all not even ready, anyways where's Phoebe?!" Prue asks fixing up her face one more time. "And dad where is he?"  
  
"They are both in the car!" Paige said with her arms crossed over her chest looking up towards Prue.  
  
"First time Phoebe has ever been ready for school in how many years?" Prue asks clearly being sarcastic.  
  
"Okay okay lets go! BYE GRAMS!" Piper hurried the little argument along between Paige and Prue.  
  
"BYE GIRLS, LOVE YOU!" You could her Grams voice calling from the attic.  
  
In the car was sitting Phoebe on one side of the back seat reading a magazine while arguing with her father.  
  
"I mean I know you are a police officer and all but do we always have to go there every morning?!!!" Phoebe winds flipping a page with her thumb and taking a glance of Paige trying to quickly do her homework in the middle seat.  
  
"Well I just have to pick a couple things, while I do that you guys can sit in Andy's office he is only a tranee these days so it won't matter what you do in there." Victor laughed and then quickly stopped when he saw Prue glaring at him for his words of Andy.  
  
"Dad !!! You don't always have to be mean to Andy because he is with me you know, and don't even start on the age thing we are only one year apart!!!" Prue nearly yelled in Victors ear.  
  
Victor frowned. "Yes I know! Anyway there is going to be another tranee sharing the office with Andy, So that means Paige no more messing things up on the computer okay!"  
  
Paige rolled her eyes with her head down still trying to get her homework done.  
  
"Ahh Dad? I am joining the cooking team so I will be home late tonight okay?" Piper pipes up not sure if her father will agree to that being okay.  
  
"Sure sweetie, good on you! You will be my own little chef one day." Victor smiled in the review mirror as he turned in to the Police department and all the girls started to shuffle out of the car. 


	3. chapter two

Chapter Two.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing!!! Thanks heaps. Well here's what you asked for, hey reviewers if you want certain things in this story just tell me an I will put them in for ya! Enjoy!  
  
The girls all got out of the car with Phoebe still arguing with Victor on the way into the office.  
  
"I mean, why do we have to come here every morning?! Why don't you just get the stuff that you need for five days in one morning it would be much easier for you and for me" Phoebe says with her hands waving around everywhere.  
  
"Well Phoebe, I don't know what case I am going to be on each morning so that's why I have to come here and check it out. And why would it be much easier for you? You don't even like school!" Victor kept the argument going with his second youngest daughter.  
  
Prue opened the door and immediately saw Andy and went straight for his office. As every one followed as well.  
  
"Hey!!!" Prue nearly screamed to Andy and rapped her arms around his shoulders.  
  
Andy just smiled and kissed her slightly on the lips making sure not to do something that would upset Victor.  
  
Phoebe had her head down, hearing everyone talking to each other.  
  
"Prue that's disgusting!" Paige laughed.  
  
"Ditto!" Piper nearly yelled in her ear.  
  
The door to the office opened ever so silently.  
  
"Uhh, is this the right office?" A young guy asked towards the two males.  
  
Phoebe looked up and saw the most gorgeous looking guy she had ever seen.  
  
"Uh.ah" Phoebe whispered to herself.  
  
He looked over towards her and smiled, hearing her little attempts to talk to him.  
  
Piper saw this and smiled a bit seeing Phoebe go red in her cheeks.  
  
"Oh yes you are in the right office this is just my family. I am you new boss Victor bennet and this is your partner Andy. And you must be Cole Turner, tranee?" Victor says with his hand grabbing Cole's in a handshake.  
  
"Yes that's me." Cole says eyeing everyone. "Okay, these are my daughters Prue 18, Piper 17, Phoebe 16 and Paige is my step daughter 14." Victor says pointing to each girl.  
  
"Nice to meet you all" Cole says with a wide smile a bit nervous, and then catched Phoebe looking at him blushing. And this made Cole smile even wider.  
  
"Hi." Cole says whispering because they were a footstep away from each other.  
  
Phoebe smiled "Hi"  
  
Victor turned his head around from his desk and looked at Cole and gave him a hard glance. 


	4. chapter three

Chapter Three:  
  
A/N: Thanks p3halliwell1329 and beauty angel for reviewing my story, thanks heaps!! Well here it goes 3rd chapter for ya all!  
  
"Umm dad its like ten to nine, we are going to be late for school!" Piper quickly pointed out with everyone loosing the time especially Phoebe and Prue who were to busy talking to notice anything but the guys in front of their eyes.  
  
"Just wait" Victor says looking at some paperwork on his desk, and quickly scanning the room seeing to love birds, one waiting for school eagerly and another one a computer doing who knows what.  
  
"Ahhhh....YES! I did it!" Paige yelled hitting a button on the laptop on Andy's desk.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes and looked at her youngest sister with question. "What exactly did you do this time to Andy's computer?!" Piper asked raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Umm, hehehe" Paige tried not to look to guilty. "Nothing!"  
  
Piper turned her head over to Phoebe "What did she do this time?" she new that Phoebe would know all the things Paige does even when Paige didn't know what she was doing.  
  
"PHOEBE!" Piper nearly yelled in her ear, to get her attention from Cole smiling with his arm resting on the wall just above Phoebe's head.  
  
Phoebe shook her head out of daydreaming land about Cole. "Ahh.uh she is hacking into the schools test scores!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Victor turned and yelled.  
  
"Uhh no I am not PHOEBE! How could you say such a thing?" Paige turns to everyone facing her and trying to turn off the laptop at the same time.  
  
"Why would you want to hack into the schools test scores?!" Victor asked, widely surprised that Paige would know how to do this.  
  
"Phoebe said that in middle school you need to get good grades to show off to the teachers in the final years of school! So that's what I am doing." Paige says trying not to look at Phoebe who was clearly to interested in Cole, to hear anything.  
  
"WHAT!??" Victor asked again turning to Phoebe this time.  
  
Phoebe noticed someone looking at her and turned her head towards Victor. "What?" Phoebe asked wide eyes clearly saying she has got stuff to do, right in front of her.  
  
"What!? Young lady, don't speak to me with that tone of voice!" "Okay! What did I do this time?" Phoebe asked trying not to look like a little girl in front of Cole, who still had his arm quite close to where Phoebe was standing.  
  
"YOU TAUGHT YOUR YOUNGEST SISTER TO HACK INTO THE SCHOOLS COMPUTERS!!!!??" Victor was getting quite angry at this stage.  
  
Phoebe scrunched up her noise and nodded slightly. "Ya know you should be proud dad, not many 16 year olds knows how to do that and as well teach Paige how to, now that's hard!" Phoebe says smiling nervously.  
  
"GET IN THE CAR NOW!" Victor nearly screamed in disapproval, Pointing his finger to the door. 


	5. chapter four

Chapter Four:  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing chestnut3 and p3halliwell1329, thanks heaps! Hey Beauty Angel here in this chapter here is some Chris and Paige for you! And I am getting to some places where they will have to fight a demon or something, so I am not completely forgetting about the whole magic thing! Can anyone tell me what they call the three oldest grades, I mean like they have sophmore as the youngest and then what's next? Enjoy!  
  
The Halliwell car arrived at St. Johnson high, first they stopped at the middle school area to drop off Paige.  
  
It was in the middle of the year and Paige desperately wanted to be a sophmore, like Phoebe in the three highest years of St. Johnson High.  
  
Phoebe opened the back door quickly and slid out so Paige could slide out after her. "Remember no hacking today okay?" Phoebe whispered closely to Paige's ear.  
  
Paige rolled her eyes, seeing everyone look at them with suspicion, "Ahh, yeah I will tell Lucy you said get better, for you!" Paige said in a higher voice looking at Phoebe and winking.  
  
"Thanks." Phoebe says in high-pitched voice and slides back into the seat in the back and waves goodbye to Paige.  
  
"What was that all about?" Prue asked swivling in the front seat so she could eye Phoebe very clearly.  
  
"Nothing! Just telling Lucy to get better!" Phoebe smiled very widely to Prue.  
  
Prue raised her eyebrows and then looked at her father who had a frown on his face.  
  
"You okay dad?" Prue asked trying to be the good little girl her father always wanted her too be.  
  
"Uh, yeah sure I am sweetie!" Victor replied changing his frown into a smile for Prue.  
  
The car held to a stop around the corner from middle school area.  
  
Waiting near was Janey one of Prue's closest friends, with Prue eagerly waving in the front seat.  
  
"Oh Janey, Janey the stupid little pop queen!!" Phoebe cried poking out her tongue to Janey.  
  
"SHUT UP! Would you?" Prue yelled as she quickly said her goodbyes to Victor and Piper and raced towards Janey.  
  
Piper got out and saw Jemma her best friend, and waved her over.  
  
Phoebe was asked to stay in the car for a minute before going anywhere. "You know Phoebe, teaching Paige was not a very good idea about hacking into school computers! She could get expelled for that you know?! I don't know why you did it!" Victor rubs his head with his hand.  
  
"Sorrrrrry" Phoebe tried to make sorry sound convincing to her father.  
  
"That's not good enough, you are grounded for a week, and I will see what I am going to do with Paige!" Victor said motioning for Phoebe to get out of the car now.  
  
Meanwhile Paige was working towards the big hall for assembly, with Glen.  
  
"So you like that new girl Kathy?" Paige asked looking around for the guy she likes.  
  
"Yeah sought of!" Glen smiled.  
  
"Righteo" Paige laughed.  
  
"Shut up hey!" Glen laughed.  
  
"Oh oh, CHRIS!??" Paige yelled across the hall.  
  
Chris ran over to where Paige was sitting with Glen.  
  
"Hey Glen, Hi Paige!" Chris smiled towards Paige.  
  
"Hi.." Paige could only stutter out.  
  
Glen new about the whole thing about being a charmed one and understood, but Chris didn't know. Well that's what Paige thought; she thought he was just an ordinary good-looking guy.  
  
Meanwhile Piper was sitting with Leo in her class doing a science experiment.  
  
"You know I don't care if we are different from everyone else, we are still normal in a way." Leo was talking about him being the girls whitelighter and Piper being a witch.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes, looking around to see if anyone could hear what they were talking about.  
  
"I just find it hard to teach Prue stuff because she is older then I am, she sometimes bosses me around instead of me bossing her around."  
  
"Well that's what you get with Prue." Piper laughs. 


	6. chapter five

Chapter five  
  
A/N: Thanks Beauty Angel for reviewing! Thanks Heaps hey! Enjoy!  
  
Everyone arrived home about the same time except Prue wasn't home yet but of course she would probably be at Janey's house.  
  
Phoebe and Piper were sitting on Piper's bed. Piper and Phoebe shared a room and Paige and Prue shared a room.  
  
"FINALLY FRIDAY!!!" Paige yelled as she slamed the door shut.  
  
"YES PAIGE!" Piper yelled back down the stairs.  
  
"So you think you really like this Cole guy?" Piper said looking up from her magazine on her bed in front of her.  
  
"Well yeah, just look at him!" Phoebe cried, waving her hands around.  
  
"That's so sweet!" Piper laughed not looking up this time.  
  
"Yeah but Dad would freak if he new I liked a guy that age." Phoebe said staring into space.  
  
"Yeah how old is he?" Piper still having her head down reading the magazine.  
  
"Nearly 20." Phoebe says scrunching up her nose reading for Piper to freak before her father.  
  
"WHAT?!" Piper yelled and then covered her hand over her mouth, looking up from the magazine.  
  
"Ahh, Yeah" Phoebe said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Well I mean at least its just a crush he wouldn't take that seriously would he?" Piper is waving her hands all around looking frantically at Phoebe.  
  
"Uh well see he soughta asked me out on a date for tomorrow night!" Phoebe blurted out and then covered her mouth with her hands too.  
  
"What!!? Oh no no no you are not going on a date with a 20 year old!" Piper says hearing someone coming up the stairs, she hopes they didn't hear what she and Phoebe were talking about.  
  
"Who's not going on a date with a 20 year old?!"  
  
The girls hear this voice and both quickly grab something to read and start reading very fast. 


	7. chapter six

Chapter six:  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing, thanks heaps! It makes me want to write more for you all. If anyone wants more of something or somebody just tell me and I will add it for you! Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
"Phoebe!" Prue called coming into Pipers and phoebes room.  
  
"What! We were just discussing stuff!" Phoebe replied, throwing her magazine to the ground.  
  
"But you not going on this date of your's. You are grounded remember!" Prue said coming and sitting on the end of pipers bed facing both girls.  
  
"What? When did this all happen?" Piper popped up from reading a article in the magazine.  
  
"Oh this morning dad asked me to wait in the car and then he said that I was grounded for a week or something! It was just because I taught Paige how to hack into computers. How lame is that hey!" Phoebe wined catching her head in her hands.  
  
Piper raised her eyebrows and looked back at her magazine.  
  
Prue ripped the magazine out of Pipers hands and read the tittle on the article Piper was reading. "What guys like!" Prue read out loud, and raised her eyebrows towards Phoebe and then to Piper with a questioning look.  
  
"What?!" Piper finally said.  
  
"Nothing! Don't have to get so fisty!" Prue retorted back.  
  
"Anyways..You are not going on that date and I don't care how much you like the guy! Who is it with anyway?" Prue asked.  
  
"Um Cole from the police station."  
  
"What!? No no no Andy said he is trouble, so now you are really not going on that date! Besides last time you went on a date with a guy while you were grounded, you crashed his car!" Prue said waving her arms around.  
  
Piper laughs.  
  
Prue turns her head towards Piper and starts to say something but gets cut off. "Hey I am not the one who crashed the car!" Piper says putting her hands up defensively.  
  
"Okay okay!" Prue says standing up.  
  
"But Phoebe you promise me, you won't go on this date?" Prue says turning around looking into Phoebe's eyes.  
  
Phoebe rolls her eyes.  
  
"Promise?" Prue repeats.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Good!" Prue walks out of their room.  
  
"Are you really not going?" Piper pips up.  
  
"Of course I am!" Phoebe says why rolling her eyes once again.  
  
Piper shakes her head and picks her magazine back up and starts reading while Phoebe goes to the closet and starts throwing clothes everywhere to find just the right outfit. 


	8. chapter seven

Chapter seven: A/N: Thanks heaps for reviewing everyone I really appreciate it! Okay I will put more Paige stuff in lol. Enjoy!  
  
It was Saturday morning and Paige was wondering if she should phone Chris or let him phone her, each Saturday the gang does something together but this Saturday Chris was invited.  
  
Prue came into their room looking for lip gloss. "What are you doing, why don't you just ring him?" Prue laughed.  
  
"Its not a funny matter Prue! I really don't know if he likes me yet!" Paige says holding the phone with both hands.  
  
"Yet? That's funny!" Prue says finally finding her lipgloss.  
  
"Yeah whatever whatever!" Paige says sitting down on her bed.  
  
"Hey do you know where Piper and Phoebe went this morning." Prue says squinting her eyes at Paige.  
  
"No! But isn't Phoebe grounded?" Paige asks getting interested to see Phoebe get into trouble.  
  
"Yeah but she asked dad if she could go somewhere with Piper and yeah she is grounded from being with her friends and going out at night!" Prue says shaking her head.  
  
"oh" Paige says looking down at the phone. "Okay Prue I am going to do it, I will ring him!"  
  
"Okay well good luck!" Prue says leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.  
  
Paige turned the phone around and dialled in the number from looking at a tiny scrunched up piece of paper and then plopped the phone to her ear.  
  
"Hellllllo..Is umm Chris there at all?" Paige says into the phone, nervous as hell.  
  
"Uh yeah he is somewhere, I will just get him for you!" The guy in the phone says.  
  
"Thanks." Paige says while whipping the sweet of her brow.  
  
"Hello."A boy answers likely to be Chris.  
  
"Hi Chris?" Paige gets worried.  
  
"Yeah that's me, Is this Paige?" Chris asks in a high pitched voice.  
  
"Yep that's me too!" Paige answers.  
  
"Well I am ringing to see if you still wanted to come with the gang and I to somewhere?" Paige asked her heart beating twice the normal beat.  
  
"Yeah I would love to, but can I come over your place first and then go with you?" Chris asked worried.  
  
"Uh, Yeah sure!" Paige smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Cause I need to tell you something as well!" Chris said relieved for now.  
  
"Okay that's cool." Paige says.  
  
"Okay thanks for ringing, bye."  
  
"See ya." Paige says and hangs up her phone.  
  
Paige takes a deep breathe and then hears heaps of excitement in the next room and decides to go check it out. 


	9. chapter eight

Chapter eight:  
  
A/N: Thanks all for reviewing thanks heaps! I will try to put more piper and leo in for you! Enjoy!  
  
Piper was looking at Phoebe new outfit that they went out and bought this morning. Phoebe even bought new shoes for it and makeup.  
  
"You better pay me back! How much did it all cost by the way?" Piper said picking up the top and putting it against her.  
  
"Umm, well see that's funny cause you know how I used you bank card it all came off there."  
  
"Okay! So how much was it all?" Piper says raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Well $350." Phoebe quietly said.  
  
"What!!" Piper blurted out. "That's all I had on my card!"  
  
"Yeah I relized that when I couldn't get anything else." Phoebe said sitting down next to her outfit.  
  
"Right! Well you better pay me back quick, I have bills to pay you know!" Piper says changing the cd player to a next song.  
  
Phoebe heard a knock on the door. "Oh no! If that's Prue, we are in deep."  
  
Piper peaked her head around the door and saw Paige standing there raising her eyebrows at her.  
  
"Can I come in?" Paige said slowly to Piper.  
  
"Umm." Piper said.  
  
Next Phoebe peaked her head out and Pipers head was gone.  
  
"What do you want?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"To come in, I need to ask you something." Paige says putting her hands up.  
  
"Umm sure just wait." Phoebe said and closed the door, next minute she opened the door fully and let Paige in.  
  
"So what was that all about?" Paige asked sitting down on phoebes bed.  
  
"Nothing nothing." Piper said very fast, and then left the room.  
  
"So what did you want to ask me?" Phoebe said while turning the music down.  
  
"Umm well see there's this guy at school I like and he is coming over this afternoon, but he said he needed to talk to me." Paige said very quickly.  
  
"Oh, Who's the guy?" Phoebe asked sitting down on her bed aswell. 


	10. chapter nine

Chapter Nine: A/N: Okay hope you like! Enjoy!  
  
"Its Chris, you know the one that use to like you when you were in middle school?" Paige said in worry.  
  
"Oh! Does he still like me or something?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No no no, its just I don't know if he likes me or not, and he wants to tell me something and I am worrying." Paige says a bit to fast.  
  
"Slow down, well if he likes you, then you tell him you like him too, and if it is something else then wait awhile before saying you like him okay?" Phoebe asked, putting up her hands in question.  
  
"Yep." Paige says taking a deep breathe.  
  
Meanwhile, Piper was in the kitchen talking to Leo on the phone.  
  
"So that's okay if I can't pay you back till Phoebe pays me back?" Piper asks in worry.  
  
"That's no problem Piper." Leo says smiling.  
  
"So you still want help on that assignment?" Piper asks.  
  
"Hey umm where's Prue? She is calling me!" Leo interrupts with worry.  
  
"Umm umm I don't know." Piper says waving one hand around.  
  
"Okay be right there." Leo says hanging up the phone.  
  
"Okay." Piper says and then sees blue little swirls of light next to her and it forms into Leo.  
  
"Hi." Leo says smiling.  
  
"Hey." Piper smiles.  
  
"She is in up stairs." Leo says taking Pipers hand in his to make her follow.  
  
They arrive seeing Prue flipping through the Book of shadows frantically.  
  
"What is a matter Prue?" Leo asks walking over to her.  
  
"Do you know who Belthazor is?" Prue asks not looking up.  
  
"Yeah he is a high level demon one of the most powerful." Leo said.  
  
"Well a demon or something just came to me and said beware of belthazor." Prue said in a questioning look towards Paige.  
  
Grams comes in to the room. "What are you all doing up here girls?"  
  
"Looking for a demon." Prue says still not looking up. 


	11. chapter ten

Chapter Ten:  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up cuz it makes me write for you gurls! Well here is more enjoy!  
  
Prue, Piper, Leo and Grams were all upstairs looking through the book of shadows.  
  
"Maybe its just a trick to keep us occupied while there trying to kill us?" Prue says looking puzzled.  
  
"But why would they say a real demons name?" Leo interrupted.  
  
"I don't know, have you found him yet?" Piper asks Prue.  
  
"Ahh yeah here he is. Boy I wouldn't like that skin! He throws energy balls, he can shimmer from place to place." Prue reads.  
  
"Hmmph!" Leo makes a sound.  
  
Piper turns to him with question, "Its just that the elders can sense him near on a rader." Leo finishs.  
  
"So he is close!" Grams pops up. "Well girls you should go tell Paige and Phoebe, I will keep looking."  
  
"Okay." They both say in unison.  
  
Meanwhile Paige is eagerly waiting in the lounge room for Chris to come even though its going to be another hour wait. Phoebe is in there too listening to music.  
  
"Maybe I should tell him not to come." Paige blurts out.  
  
"No Paige!! You are going to listen to what his got to say. Got it?" Phoebe says in a boss mode.  
  
"Yeh I suppose." Paige says hearing footsteps coming there way.  
  
"Hey girlys, we need to tell you something." Prue says sitting down across from them and Piper sits next to Prue.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asks looking at her cd.  
  
Prue rolls her eyes. "There is a powerful demon on the loose."  
  
"When isn't there?" Phoebe asks looking up to Prue.  
  
"You know you could quit the attitude!" Prue says nearly raising her voice.  
  
"What ever!" Phoebe says and sits down on the ground.  
  
"Anyway! His name is Belthazor and he can shimmer and throw energy balls. So look out, he is near us. The elders can sense him on their rador." Piper interrupts.  
  
"Really?" Paige says still nervous for chris coming.  
  
"Yeah really." Prue laughs a little seeing how nervous Paige is.  
  
Ding dong ding dong. The door bell rang.  
  
Paige looks over to Phoebe with a scared looking face.  
  
"Don't worry you'll be fine! Just go answer the door." Phoebe encouraged.  
  
"Okay." Paige got up and started walking for the door. 


	12. chapter eleven

Chapter Eleven.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Here's more, Enjoy!  
  
Paige reached the door and opened it to see chris standing right there in front of her with a wide smile on his face.  
  
"Hey." Chris says.  
  
"Hey, come in." Paige says motioning with her hands.  
  
"Thanks." Chris said as he walked inside.  
  
"So did you want to go to my room?" Paige asked Chris.  
  
"Yeah umm sure." Chris said following Paige up the stairs.  
  
Meanwhile Piper was going back up to see Leo and Grams, "Have you found any thing else?" Piper asked as she went and sat on a couch next to Leo.  
  
Leo turned to her and smiled.  
  
"No! But I am sure I have heard the name Belthazor before!" Grams said flicking through the book of shadows.  
  
"We just have to be careful." Leo says looking at both of them.  
  
"Yeah, well we all know that but the question is will Paige and Phoebe be careful for their own sake." Grams said banging the book of shadows closed.  
  
"If they don't something could happen to them and I don't think they want to get into anything." Leo said.  
  
"Yes exactly! We have to make sure they will be careful!" Grams said looking at Piper for agreement.  
  
Back in Paige's room.  
  
"So what did you want to tell me?" Paige asked sitting down on her bed.  
  
"Well okay there is two things I need to tell you!" Chris said standing up infront of Paige.  
  
"Okay shoot!" Paige says motioning with her hands.  
  
"Okay first off, I know that you are a charmed one, because I am a whitelighter in training." Chris said sitting down next to Paige slowly.  
  
"What! No this can't be right you don't know what I am how would you know?!" Paige said flying her hands everywhere. "Because my dad is a whitelighter and well you know what goes on up there, and I am training so I would know who the charmed ones were" Chris said looking into Paige's eyes.  
  
"Righteo! What's the next thing?" Paige asked making sure there was no more shocking news to come.  
  
"Well umm this is hard to tell you cause I don't know how to tell you..." Chris got cut off.  
  
"Just get out in the open would you." Paige said making him talk faster.  
  
She was cut off by a kiss, from Chris.  
  
Paige pulled apart at the end and smiled widely to Chris as so did he.  
  
"I think I know what you mean." Paige said taking Chris's hand in hers.  
  
Chris just smiled widely at her. 


End file.
